One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 2
The sun began to set. Kent laid dazed on the deck, his stomach roaring loudly. The rest of the crew sit around a giant black kettle pot. Jericho and Fantasia look at their plates with hesitation. "Since I've joined you...I've learned not to trust a home cooked meal.. So let's see if you did better than Jericho. Which shouldn't be hard." "Hey! I heard that!" Jericho complained. He returned to looking at his food. Fantasia glared. "You were supposed to." Fantasia took her first bite. "Hm..not bad. Could use some seasoning. But it's a million times better than Jericho's cooking." "I'm not gonna respond to that." Jericho took his first bite. "Wow. This is good!" Jericho swallowed the food on the plate. "Another please!!" "I'm sorry. But no seconds until everyone has eaten." Rhea pointed to Kent. "At the rate he's going, he'll be a skeleton in a matter of minutes. Kent!! Dinner!" Kent's body shot up. His head flew back and he stumbled to the pot. "Food...must...eat.." Rhea put a bowl of soup in his hand. And in an instant it was gone. "Fooood....." He groaned. She dropped a plate of fish and rice, and it disappeared instantly. Kent slowly began to rise. "That hit the spot. I'll be fine for now. Cudos to the chef." As the night went on, the crew at until the pot was empty. Rhea blinked in surprise as the pot was licked clean from the inside. "Whoa!" Her voice echoed within the pot. "I could've sworn I made enough for a few days." She pulled her head out of the pot. Kent laid on his back and immediately started to snore. "One down." She turned to Jericho and he was asleep under his hood. "Two." She turned to Fantasia who was wide awake. "Good, maybe you can help me clean up." Fantasia dropped onto her back and started to snore. "Should've known that would've happened." Rhea drags the pot to the kitchen. She starts to pant. "Man this sucks." The pot is lifted. Rhea turns to see Kent. "So you're awake?" "For now. Now let's get these dishes done." He carries the pot inside. Followed by Rhea. Hours go by, Kent and Rhea stay in the kitchen cleaning out the pot. "So is this your occupation now?" "What do you mean?" "Everyone has an occupation except you. I'm Captain. Jericho is First Mate-" "Vice Captain." "Same thing. And Fantasia is our Navigator. So what about you? Will you be our cook?" Rhea sat in silence for a while. "No..I don't think that's what I wanna do..but I'll be a temporary cook until we get one." "Great! Cause I'm not going back to having to choose which would cause my stomach ache. Jericho's cooking. Or raw food." - A small pirate crew docks in LougeTown. Their captain kicks a lady over. "Move bitch! Don't you know who I am?! I'm captain Loy of the Loy Pirates." He walks over her. "Dumb bitch, doesn't she know I have a bounty of 10 Million?" He bumps into Red. "Hey!! Do you have a death wish?!" Red barely moves. Only his eye is seen. "Who're you?" "I'm Captain Loy!" He pulled out a gun. "And you'll regret bumping into me!" He pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight through Red. "Heh. That's what he ge-" the bullet hole was closing rapidly. "What?! Is he a logia? Who're you?! Answer me!!" "My name is Red. I'm known as The Anarchist. " "The Anarchist?! You're the guy that sunk a marine fleet." He stuttered. He tried to back away and fell on the ground. "Wha- what're you doing here?" "Isn't it obvious. I'm waiting for my crew to arrive." Red stood up. "And I'm bored. How about you entertain me for a while." Red out his index finger on Loy's forehead. "Bang." A ray of energy shoot through his head, blood splatters everywhere. His crew cowers and tries to run. "Where are y'all going?! Waru Wave Volley!!" Red got in a others position. Two small red balls of energy formed in his hand as he winded up to pitch. He sent out a wave of small energy balls at the crew of men. When each attack connected they exploded. One after another they fell, the town in that direction was in shambles. "Maybe I over did it?" Red puts his hands in his pockets and walks off. "They better hurry up before I leave them. It shouldn't take this long to get here!" Red rubs his head. "Damn that was boring. When are the big names arriving? Or are they already in the Grand Line?!" Red starts to charge through the town. "That can't be right! They have to come through here first right?" He stops a random man. "This is the place for pirates right?" Nervously the man nodded. Red let him go and exhaled. He started to laugh as he walked off. "What a weird guy." The man said under his breath. As he walked off, a beam of energy pierces through his head. "I heard that." Smoke trailed from Red's finger. "People should learn not to talk about people behind their backs. It's so distasteful." Red rubbed his head and looked into the sky. "Come on, I'm ready to leave." - Kent lays asleep in Rhea's lap. "Another night filled with snoring." She said, as she braided his hair. "He has nice hair. It's a bit knotted, but that's alright." She poked his cheek. "Awww. That's adorable." Fantasia stood in the doorway. "What were you two up to? Huh? Something kinky?" Fantasia sat next to Rhea. "No! Nothing like that. He was just helping me with the dishes." "Ahh! Code." She elbowed Rhea. "I hope he cleaned them good." "Stop it Fantasia!" "Alright. Alright. I get it. Sorry about earlier. I'm don't like housework." "It's okay." "Soo...are you and Kent a thing?" "What? No! He's like my older brother. That would be weird." "Oh really? Everyone has their own fetishes. I just thought-" "Please, just stop. I don't wanna hear what comes out of your mouth cause I know it's going to be vulgar." ""It wasn't gonna be that bad." Rhea glared at Fantasia. "Okay maybe it was. But I was joking." Fantasia laughed. "I'm gonna get some rest. You should too, cause we'll be in LougeTown by morning." Fantasia got up and walked out the room. She poked her head back in. "Don't have too much fun." - The Next Day Fantasia leans over the railing of the ship. Watching the sunrise and the mist clear. In the distance stood a sign, with LougeTown written across it. "We've finally made it. I wonder what this place has in store for us." Fantasia stepped away from the rails and went to the lower decks. Their rooms lay side by side. Kent and Jericho's were on the right, and Fantasia's and Rhea's are on the left. She turned to Jericho's room. "WAKE UP!!!" She called pounding on the door. A loud thud was heard from inside, followed by groans of pain. "Come on! I know that ain't hurt that much. Now get off your ass, we're at LougeTown." Kent bursted out his room. "We're finally here?! Really?!" He dashed up to the upper decks. "That kid has no patience." Fantasia turned to Rhea's room. "Your turn Princess!" "I'm awake." She said from the inside. Rhea opened the door, fully dressed. "Come on. The town may not be going anywhere, but it sure as hell will change." Rhea charged up to the upper deck. Jericho finally opened his door. His pajamas sagged off of him as he struggled up to the deck. "You're forgetting your clothes." Fantasia said after him. He fell down the stairs and laid on the floor. His face red. "Jericho? Are you alright?" She put her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up. Good news! You can sleep in. Bad news, you'll be here." She helped Jericho into his bed and closed the door. "Get some sleep." She rushed up to the upper deck. Kent and Rhea lean over the rails looking upon the town. Kent turned around. "Where's Jericho? He's gonna miss it!" "He's sick. He won't be accompanying us until he feels better." "He better get well soon." Kent jumped off the ship. "Gia Gia no Sentinel!!" His body grew metallic, metal plates covered his body, and gears replaced his joints. Wings shot out from his shoulder blades and he flew off. "KENT!!" Rhea called. He stopped and turned back. "Yeah?" "You can't leave us like that. We still need to figure out who's gonna stay here with Jericho." Rhea motioned for his return. "So how're we gonna decide this?" "We draw gears!" "How do we do that?" Asked Fantasia. "Well. I'll create three gears, two will expand into a beetle. The one that doesn't has to stay." Kent out his hands together and three gears fell from it. "Now. To make sure I don't know which one is which, I want one of you to switch them." Fantasia grabbed all three and went to the lower decks. After a few minutes she returned with them in her hat. "You didn't cheat did you?" Asked Rhea. "I couldn't get them to open. And even if I did, they should stay in that form wouldn't they?" "Enough talk! Let's get started. Kent pulled a gear from the hat. "You better be a beetle!!" Rhea pulled a gear. And so did Fantasia. "So...when will they turn?" Asked Rhea, she stared intently at her gear. Kent snapped his fingers. His gear slowly turned into a beetle. "That's how." He leaned over to Rhea and snapped his fingers. The gear remained a gear. "I think you're the one to stay." He leaned to Fantasia and snapped. Her gear instantly transformed into a beetle. "Yep! Rhea you stay here. Relax, we'll be back with some medicine for our sickly friend." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Grand Arrival Arc Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Stories Category:Chapters